Campamento de verano
by Hikari Witch
Summary: Un campamento de verano lleno de música, aventuras y en general descubrimientos, y si va también tu mejor amigo, excelente. Es hora de vencer los miedos...
1. Chapter 1

Austin y Ally (la serie, los personajes, etc.) no me pertenece, le pertenece a Disney Channel. La historia si es mía….

**Vacaciones de verano ¿separados?**

_Querido diario, _

_Hoy empiezan las vacaciones de verano, así es, tres meses de descanso; y que mejor forma de pasar ese tiempo que con tus amigos, ¿pero sabes? a veces lo que tenemos planeado resulta que no es lo que sucede, o talvez no del todo. El día de hoy Trish nos contó que su familia va a ir a México a visitar a unos parientes, y se planean quedar ahí la mayor parte de las vacaciones; el caso de Dez es parecido, a su padre le acaban de dar las vacaciones que le debían desde hace un par de años, así que planean ir al Reino Unido, ya sabes conocer Inglaterra, Escocia… y en cuanto a Austin, pues él se va a ir a un campamento de verano para jóvenes con talento musical, pero sabes que es lo increíble: yo también voy a ir a ese campamento. Al principio no estaba muy convencida de ir, pero entre todos me convencieron de ir, incluso mi papá me dijo algo como: "tienes derecho a ir a ese campamento, tu siempre te quedas a cargo de la tienda mientras yo ando en conferencias, además tienes que disfrutar un poco de la vida, confió en ti Ally, se que no vas a hacer algo de lo que te arrepentirías después"._

_Así que ya sabes, nos vamos de campamento dentro de una semana._

_Se despide por hoy._

_Ally 3_

**Espero que les haya gustado el inicio de esta historia, y por favor no se olviden de dejar un review con sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, críticas constructivas, etc. **


	2. Chapter 2

Austin y Ally (la serie, los personajes, etc.) no me pertenece, le pertenece a Disney Channel. La historia si es mía….

**Llegando al campamento. **

Estaba placidamente durmiendo, hasta que su despertador empezó a sonar, estiro una mano para apagarlo, y seguir durmiendo un poco más, ya había tomado una decisión. En el bus que los llevaría al campamento podía ir desayunando, y si se dormía más de la cuenta podía brincarse el bañarse, de por si ayer se había bañado tarde, y no hay nada que un poco de desodorante y colonia no puedan ocultar, llegando al campamento se bañaría.

Estaba por volverse a quedar dormido cuando otro ruido lo alerto, esta vez era un mensaje de texto que había llegado a su celular, era de Ally:

_Buenos días Austin,_

_Se que debes tener sueño a esta hora, pero tienes que levantarte si quieres ir al campamento. No se te ocurra brincarte el desayuno, sabes que no podemos ir comiendo en el bus (no me hagas tener que cubrirte porque estas rompiendo las reglas) y no creo que aguantes sin comer hasta que lleguemos al campamento, recuerda que son varias horas de viaje._

_Espero que tampoco se te ocurra brincarte el baño, créeme que me daría cuenta si lo haces, aunque uses mucha colonia y desodorante. _

_Nos vemos en el bus. _

Al terminar de leer el mensaje, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Austin, tecleo rápidamente una respuesta para Ally, antes de empezar a alistarse.

_Buenos días para ti también,_

_Me asusta lo bien que me conoces, hasta parece que leíste mi mente, pero tranquila si me voy a bañar y desayunare, lo prometo. _

_Nos vemos en el bus, por cierto vamos a compartir asiento, ¿verdad?_

Austin se alistó rápidamente, guardo algunas cosas que le faltaban por empacar y bajo a desayunar. Mientras bajaba las gradas, un delicioso aroma a pancakes le llegó, como se le ocurrió pensar que se iba a ir sin comer. Ese día desayunaría sólo con su mamá, ya que su papá andaba en un viaje de negocios, pero igual ya se había despedido de él antes de que se fuera.

- Buenos días mamá

- Buenos días Austin

Al rato…

- Los pancakes estuvieron deliciosos, muchas gracias mamá.

- Me alegro que te hayan gustado. Ahora trae tus cosas para subirlas al carro, y llevarte hasta la parada del bus que va al campamento.

- Cool, gracias mamá, pensé que iba a tener que coger bus para llegar hasta allá. Como papá anda de viaje, y tú entras a las 6:00 am al trabajo, y el bus que va al campamento sale a las 7:00 am… pero mamá, ¿y tu trabajo?

- Pedí permiso para llegar tarde, de verdad crees que dejaría a mi hijo irse con todas esas maletas en un bus público.

6: 30 am en la parada de buses que van al campamento…

- Bien Austin, aquí estamos. Cuídate mucho por favor, no te voy a pedir que me llames todos los días, pero si por favor al llegar al campamento y espero que no, pero si hay alguna emergencia también.

Divierte mucho, confío en ti y salúdame a Ally.

- Gracias mamá, eres la mejor – _y le dio un gran abrazo, que su madre obviamente correspondió- _

- Te amo hijo –_mientras le daba un beso en la frente_-

- y yo a ti mamá

A las 6:35 am llegaron los buses para que fueran subiendo las maletas, y las 6:40 am llegó Ally. Finalmente a las 7:00 am como estaba programada los buses partieron rumbo al campamento.

El viaje estuvo divertido, entre risas, canciones, y una pequeña siesta llegaron a su destino.

Ya en el campamento…

- Bienvenidos jóvenes, mi nombre es Samantha y soy la coordinadora de este lugar, espero que realmente se diviertan mucho durante estos dos meses. El día de hoy será para que se acomoden y conozcan el lugar, ya mañana comenzaremos con las actividades. Primero vayan al comedor, ahí al frente están los buses estacionados temporalmente para que puedan ir a recoger sus maletas. Después pasen a su respectiva cabaña, para saber cual les fue asignada, vayan al muro de actividades que esta a la par del comedor, ahí en una lista están sus nombres y el número de cabaña que le corresponde. Posteriormente podrán entrar al comedor para que almuercen.

Después de rescatar sus maletas, Austin y Ally fueron a dejar sus cosas en la cabaña respectiva que les toco. La coincidencia fue que a ambos les toco la cabaña 29, pero obviamente del sector de los chicos y chicas respectivamente, pero al ser el mismo número de cabaña, estas estaban al frente, separadas sólo por un gran lago.

**Espero que les haya gustado la continuación de esta historia, y por favor no se olviden de dejar un review con sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, críticas constructivas, etc. **


	3. Chapter 3

Austin y Ally (la serie, los personajes, etc.) no me pertenece, le pertenece a Disney Channel. La historia si es mía, al igual que los personajes originales….

_Pensamientos _

_(Acciones)_

**Nuevas amistades y promesas bajo la lluvia. **

Después del almuerzo del primer día, Austin y Ally decidieron que irían a dar una vuelta por el campamento…

- Ally, ¿para donde vas?, en esa dirección sólo están las cabañas

- Lo se, pero voy por mi repelente, no quiero terminar siendo comida de mosquitos

- Te acompaño entonces

- mmm… esta bien, pero para evitar problemas te quedas afuera de la cabaña, ya sabes por lo de las reglas de que las chicos no pueden ir a la cabaña de las chicas y todo eso

- jajajaja! Tu siempre siguiendo las reglas Ally… pero tranquila, me quedare afuera, además cuanto puedes durar buscando lo que ocupas

Cuando Ally entró a su cabaña, se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado la que sería su compañera. Esta era una chica alta, delgada, con el cabello largo, lacio y castaño, y unos llamativos ojos azules.

- Hola, tu debes ser mi compañera de cabaña, me llamo Bella Marie Sunshine, pero todos me llaman Mary

- Mucho gusto Mary, yo soy Alysson Dawson, pero me dicen Ally

- Mucho gusto igualmente… y dime, ¿este tu primer año de campamento?

- Así es. Al principio no estaba muy convencida de venir, pero entre mis amigos y mi papá me convencieron de venir. Y para ti, ¿este tu primer campamento?

- Este el tercer año que vengo, pero el primero como consejera.

- Woww… así que mi compañera de cabaña, va a ser una de mis consejeras.

- Así es, así que espero que te portes bien jajajaja! … La verdad tranquila, en este campamento lo que venimos es a divertirnos, a compartir con personas que al igual que nosotros aman la música, y en el proceso aprender unos de otros… Bueno Ally, me estoy muriendo de hambre a si que voy a almorzar, disfruta del día de hoy para conocer el lugar, que ya mañana empiezan las actividades.

Mientras tanto Austin ya se estaba empezando a preocupar, cuando en eso vio que la puerta de la cabaña se abría…

- Ally me tenías preocupado que dicha que ya… _ups ella no es Ally_

- Ella sigue adentro, pero ya le digo que la buscas _(vuelve un momento la cabeza para hablar con Ally) _Ally hay un chico esperándote afuera

- _(Ally se asoma por la puerta) _Austin ya salgo, es que me entretuve un poco hablando con Mary… Por cierto Austin ella es Mary, Mary él es Austin

- Mucho gusto (ambos)

- Con razón tu nombre me sonó Ally, tú eres la famosa compositora de Austin Moon… Bueno chicos los dejo, no creo que quieran pasar su primer día con una de sus consejeros, ya bastante me verán después; además me estoy muriendo de hambre, _voy a ver si consigo algo en la cocina, porque a esta hora ya deben haber quitado el buffet del almuerzo_. Por cierto, como ahora es de día no hay problema, pero en la noche los chicos no pueden ir al sector de las cabañas de las chicas y viceversa, a menos que haya un consejero que los este vigilando; así que Ally tienes suerte vas a poder pasar más tiempo con tu novio, pero eso si tampoco se me pongan muy cariñositos jajajaja!

Un ligero sonrojo apareció en el rostro de ambos, al final Ally fue la primera en reponerse y cuando estaba por aclararle que sólo eran amigos, Mary ya se había alejado con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- ehhh… Austin ya vengo, voy por lo que ocupo, para que empecemos con el tour

- Claro, aquí te espero

El lugar donde se realizaba el campamento era realmente hermoso y lleno de naturaleza. Cerca del lago, por el lado de las cabañas de los chicos, encontraron algunos gansos, lo divertido fue cuando Austin se acercó más de la cuenta a unos gansos bebes y la mamá ganso interpreto eso como una amenaza, así que no sólo le grazno también lo persiguió hasta que lo alejo lo suficiente de su nido. Mientras tanto Ally simplemente se moría de la risa.

- Sabes Ally, me encanta tu risa, pero tienes que reírte porque una gansa asesina me viene persiguiendo.

- Austin, en primer lugar no creo que esa sea una gansa asesina, simplemente estaba protegiendo a sus crías, aunque bueno no es que exactamente seas "peligroso", pero eso ella no lo sabe. Además si hubieras visto tu cara, hasta tu mismo te hubieras reído y… ¿de verdad te gusta oírme reír?

- Por supuesto, casi tanto como oírte cantar… bueno, sigamos conociendo el campamento.

Continuaron caminando hasta encontrar una pequeña colina, debía haber una vista preciosa desde la punta de esta, el truco era lograr llegar hasta arriba.

- Ally! ¿Una competencia para ver quién llega primero a la cima?

- Mmm… hecho, pero apostemos algo. Si yo gano me tienes que acompañar a observar nubes y si tu ganas…

- … nos tiramos desde la cima usando esos cartones _(mientras los señalaba)_

Al final, Austin logró llegar de primero. Así que pasaron cerca de una hora subiendo por la colina, y después lanzándose con los cartones. Al principio Ally estaba nerviosa, pero un trato es un trato, y al final resultó que terminó realmente disfrutando de la actividad.

Ya cuando estaban cansados, decidieron acostarse en la cima y observar el paisaje con alguna charla ocasional. Tanto se relajaron que se quedaron dormidos, y se despertaron sólo porque comenzó a llover.

Al ir bajando la colina Ally perdió el equilibrio y Austin trató de sostenerla, pero como el suelo se había vuelto resbaladizo los dos terminaron cayendo. Ally instintivamente cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llegó, al abrirlos se dio cuenta que no sintió el golpe porque había caído encima de Austin, es decir él le había amortiguado la caída. Ally se incorporo lentamente y se asustó al ver que Austin no hacía ningún movimiento.

- Austin, Austin _(mientras lo movía ligeramente)_

Pero Austin no reaccionaba…

- Dios mío, por favor Austin reacciona, reacciona no me hagas esto. Austin si esto es una broma es de pésimo gusto y te juro que si no estas muerto o mínimo herido te mato. _(Mientras lagrimas empezaban a caer de su rostro)_

Pero Austin seguía si hacer movimiento alguno…

_Tranquilízate Allyson, deja de llorar, y mira a ver si tiene pulso. _Así que Ally acercó su oreja al pecho de Austin, y allí lo oyó: su corazón estaba latiendo y aunque no era una experta en el tema, se podía decir que era un latido normal, a lo sumo más bien un poco más acelerado…

- ¿Te asuste?

- AUSTIN MONICA MOON eres el rey de los tontos, insensibles, inmaduros, como se te ocurre hacerme esa clase de bromas… te odio _(y Ally se alejó corriendo bajo la lluvia, mientras más lágrimas caían de su rostro)_

- Ally espera, no te vayas… _ahora si que me pase, lo arruine todo (mientras salía corriendo detrás de ella)_

_- Austin es un idiota, como se le ocurre hacerme esa clase de broma, que cree que no me preocupo por él…_

Ally no pudo seguir con sus pensamientos porque Austin logró alcanzarla y la agarró de la muñeca.

- Austin suéltame, no quiero hablar contigo

- Ally, por favor te lo suplico, escúchame un momento y después te dejo ir

- … esta bien

- Mira realmente lo lamento, no se que pasaba por mi mente cuando se me ocurrió hacerte esa broma, y me merezco todo lo que me dijiste. Sólo espero que me perdones, eres alguien muy importante en mi vida, y no podría vivir sabiendo que nuestra amistad se arruino por mi culpa… Es más, no sabes cuanto me duele saber que soy el culpable de que estés llorando… _(Y le suelta la muñeca)_

- Lo dices todo sinceramente

- Así es Ally…

- Entonces te perdono, pero no te mal acostumbres a que siempre te voy a perdonar todo…

Sabes, para mí también eres alguien muy importante, por eso no sabes el horror que sentí al pensar que algo grave te había pasado

- Entonces te juro que no te vuelvo a hacer una broma de esa clase _(mientras la abraza, le da un beso en la cabeza y después la separa ligeramente para secarle las lágrimas)_

Caminan juntos sin importarles que la lluvia los este mojando, si es que puede empaparlos más de lo que ya están. Al llegar a la sección de las cabañas, cada uno coge para la suya acordando que se verán en la cena.

**Espero que les haya gustado la continuación de esta historia, y por favor no se olviden de dejar un review con sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, críticas constructivas, etc. **

**Por cierto, dado que este es un campamento necesitare más personajes, así que son bienvenidos sus O C`s. Sólo ocuparía el nombre de este y una breve descripción tanto física como de su personalidad. **


	4. Chapter 4

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, y especialmente a quienes me han dejado sus comentarios, y han colocado la historia en su lista de favoritos, alertas…

Austin y Ally (la serie, los personajes, etc.) no me pertenece, le pertenece a Disney Channel. Tampoco la canción que aparece en este capítulo es mía, esta es de Hilary Duff.

La historia si es de mi propiedad, al igual que los personajes originales….

_Pensamientos _

_(Acciones)_

**Venciendo temores**

**- **Sabes Ally, apenas es el segundo día, y este campamento cada vez me gusta más

- Déjame adivinar, lo dices porque hoy de desayuno nos dieron pancakes

- Woww… Ally ¡que buena eres adivinando!

- Jajajaja! Por cierto, ¿quieres este pancake?, la verdad ya me llene, pero no me gustaría que se desperdiciara

- Gracias Ally, eres la mejor

- Me gusta como suena eso, sólo espero que no sea únicamente porque te regale mi pancake

- Tranquila Ally, realmente eres la mejor, y no sólo porque mi regalaste el pancake.

Cuando estaban terminando de desayunar, oyeron un anuncio que decía que todos los campistas apenas terminaran de desayunar debían dirigirse al salón número 2.

8:00 am, en el Salón 2

- Buenos días chicos y chicas. Mi nombre es Andrew Bennet, pero me pueden decir Andy, y seré uno de sus consejeros, específicamente el que los guiara y ayudara en el tema del baile.

Así que para empezar, vamos a realizar la siguiente actividad, yo voy a ir poniendo música al azar y diré un nombre de la lista de campistas, esa persona pasara al frente y bailara. Si no saben come se baila ese ritmo pues improvisen. Por cierto, les advierto que no quiero burlas, aquí ninguno es un experto y venimos a divertirnos, pero no a costa de los demás.

_No, no, no ¿por qué a mí? Yo no se bailar… (Mientras se mordía el cabello)_

- Ally, tranquila, todo va a salir bien

- Austin, para ti es fácil decirlo, eres un excelente bailarín…

- y tu eres una gran compositora y cantante

- ¿y eso que tiene que ver con bailar?

- que tu sabes llevar el ritmo, de una forma diferente, pero sabes hacerlo… simplemente relájate y déjate llevar… además has ido mejorando poco a poco en esto de baile, créeme…

En eso la música comenzó a sonar y poco a poco fueron llamando a los campistas, cuando fue el turno de Austin le toco bailar hip hop, y como era de suponer lo hizo estupendo, y así continuaron llamando, hasta que fue el turno de Allyson Dawson

_Y llego la hora de mi muerte, realmente se puede morir de vergüenza… un momento ese ritmo yo lo conozco, es vals, talvez no este todo perdido…_

- (Andrew) Vamos Allyson, te toco el vals…

Ally tomo una gran bocanada de aire (para infundirse valor), y se dirigió al frente del salón, pero al ver todas las miradas encima de ella, se congelo. Austin se acerco a ella

- Ally te puedes, simplemente cierra los ojos y acuérdate de cómo bailamos en el quinceaños de Trish…

- Austin no puedo, aquella vez logre bailar porque tu me ibas guiando, pero ahora…

- Si ese es el problema, entonces… _(Austin coloco una de sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Ally, agarro una de las manos de Ally y lo llevo a su hombro, y entrelazo su mano libre con la que Ally también tenía libre)_

Y así bailaron el vals… Mientras lo hacían, una especie de confort se extendía por el cuerpo de cada uno, como si estuvieran dentro de una burbuja, su propio mundo, pero todo acabo cuando la música termino y volvieron a la realidad.

Después de eso, siguieron bailando los campistas que faltaban hasta que ya todos lo habían hecho aunque sea una vez.

Cerca de las 10:00 de la mañana llego otra de los consejeros, esta vez era Bella Marie, que después de presentarse, les indicó que ella sería la encargada de ayudarlos y guiarlos en el área del canto, y les informe que el viernes de esa semana tendrían una noche de karaoke para duetos (hombre y mujer), en la cual todos tenían que participar sin excepción, pero para hacerlo más divertido todos llevarían un antifaz.

_No, no, no ¿enserio? Acabo de sobrevivir al baile y ahora me va a tocar cantar frente a todos. Algo me decía que era mala idea lo de venir a este campamento, pero no, me tenía que dejar convencer por mis amigos y padre._

- Ally, ¿estas bien? Te pusiste pálida de un pronto a otro

_- _ Sabes que sufro de pánico escénico, y acaban de decir que vamos a tener que cantar enfrente de todos.

- Pero con un antifaz… Vamos Ally, tu prometiste que te ibas a divertir. Por favor, por favor, no quiero cantar con otra persona que no seas tú, la más fantástica compositora y cantante que he conocido

- De verdad lo crees

- Por supuesto (_mientras le guiña un ojo)_

- _(suspiro) _esta bien Austin, acepto cantar contigo

- Gracias, gracias Ally eres la mejor _(mientras le daba un abrazo)_

El resto de la semana se fue en abrir y cerrar de ojos, hasta que llego el viernes en la noche.

- Ally te piensas quedar escondida en la cabaña, Austin ahorita debe venir a buscarte.

- Lo se Mary, y me siento mal por él, se que le prometí hacer el dueto, pero no puedo, trate de agarrar valor durante la semana, pero no lo logre.

- Sabes que dije que nadie podía faltar, ¿verdad?

- Por favor Mary, no me obligues a ir, todos van a ir con antifaces, nadie va a saber que falte, sólo serían tú y Austin.

- Esta bien, no voy a insistir, pero es una lástima que dejes que tus temores te aten a tal grado de romper la promesa que le hiciste a un amigo y te impidan cumplir tus sueños.

Mary salió de la cabaña y se encontró a Austin que estaba esperando a Ally.

- Puedes entrar si quieres, no hay problema… ojala la logres convencer. Suerte

_(Austin entrando a la cabaña)_

- ¿Ally, que paso? ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?

- Austin, de verdad lo siento, te juro que creí que iba a agarrar el valor suficiente para ir, pero no puedo… pero no quiero que se arruine tu campamento por mi culpa, ve a la noche de karaoke, estoy segura que alguna chica todavía no tiene pareja para cantar.

- Alls todavía no lo entiendes, yo no quiero cantar con ninguna otra chica que no seas tu, así que si no tu vas, yo tampoco.

- Pero Austin…

- Nada de peros Ally… Sabes me estaba acordando de la primera canción que compusimos juntos "Break down the walls"…

- Austin por favor, te juro que algún día cantáramos juntos en un escenario, pero hoy no.

- Me lo juras

- Lo juro

- Ok, perfecto, porque si no me obligarías a hacer esto _(mientras la agarraba como si fuera un saco de papas)_

- ¡Austin! que estas haciendo, bájame, bájame… _(Mientras le golpeaba la espalda)_

- ¿Vas a ir a la noche de karaoke?

- No

- Entonces no te bajo _(mientras con una mano abría la puerta para salir de la cabaña)_

- ¡Austin!

- Lo siento Ally

- _(Suspiro) _Si te prometo ir a la noche de karaoke, ¿me bajas?

- Así es

- Esta bien, voy a ir a la noche de karaoke

Austin no había terminado de bajar a Ally, cuando ella empezó a correr de regreso a la cabaña, con lo que no contaba es que él era más rápido, así que sin problemas la logro alcanzar y la volvió a cargar.

- Señorita Dawson ahora si lo siento, pero no la voy a bajar hasta que lleguemos al comedor (allí era donde se estaba realizando el karaoke)

- ¿Sabes los rumores que la gente puede empezar, si ven que me vas cargando?

- Me los puedo imaginar, pero la verdad no me importa mucho lo que piensen los demás

El resto del camino fueron en silencio, la verdad ella ya se había resignado a que Austin no la dejaría escaparse, y entre menos ruido hiciera, había menos posibilidades de que alguien los viera en esa comprometedora situación. Cuando llegaron al comedor, Austin bajo a Ally como lo había prometido, por dicha la única persona que los vio llegar fue Mary, quien no dijo nada, simplemente sonrío y les entrego un par de antifaces.

- Ustedes son el dueto número 25, van por el numero 16. Suerte.

Austin y Ally se fueron a sentar a una mesa mientras era su turno de cantar. Cuando llegó el momento, Ally iba un poco más relajada, la verdad llevar un antifaz puesto ayudaba, además de que de los duetos que había logrado oír, algunos realmente tenían mucho talento, pero había otros que definitivamente el canto no era lo suyo, y sin embargo los demás no habían sido crueles con ellos.

- Muy bien chicos, a ustedes les toco "What dreams are made of"

Al subir al escenario, el valor que había reunido Ally desapareció. Las luces la estaban encandilando y a pesar de que ese mismo hecho era el que no le permitía distinguir quien los estaba observando, ella sabía que había personas allí abajo, por eso cuando la música comenzó a sonar, ella simplemente se mantuvo petrificada.

Austin al ver que Ally se había quedado como estatua, pidió que pararan la música un momento; y la tomo de la mano para alejarla un momento del escenario

- Alls vamos, tu puedes. Míralo de esta forma, llevamos apenas una semana en este campamento, así que no creo que nos hayan reconocido muchas personas, y si así lo hubieran hecho llevamos antifaces. Además tienes una hermosa voz.

Imagínate que es como cuando estamos tú y yo solos, componiendo una canción, no mires al público, mírame sólo a mi.

- Esta bien Austin, lo intentare; pero si me vomito o me desmayo te hago responsable… ah y me debes una canasta de pepinillos.

- Acepto, tanto la responsabilidad, como darte la canasta de pepinillos.

Regresando al escenario…

- (Austin) Estamos listos

_(Susurrando) _Recuerda, olvídate del mundo, sólo concéntrate en nosotros.

_(Ambos)_

Hey now  
Hey now

_(Austin)_

Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?

_(Ally)_

I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright

_(Austin)_

When I see you smiling, I go  
Oh oh oh

_(Ally)_

I would never want to miss this

_(Austin)_

'cause in my heart I know what this is

_(Ambos)_

Hey now

Hey now

_(Ally)_  
This is what dreams are made of

_(Ambos)_

Hey now

Hey now

_(Austin)_  
This is what dreams are made of

_(Ally)_

I've got somewhere I belong

_(Austin)_

I've got somebody to love

_(Ambos)_  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now  
Hey now

_(Ally)_

Have you ever wondered what life is about?

You could search the world and never figure it out

_(Austin)_  
You don't have to sail the oceans  
No no no

_(Ally)_

Happiness is no mystery it's

_(Ambos)_  
Here now it's you and me

Hey now

Hey now

_(Ally)_  
This is what dreams are made of

_(Ambos)_

Hey now

Hey now

_(Austin)_  
This is what dreams are made of

_(Ally)_

I've got somewhere I belong

_(Austin)_

I've got somebody to love

_(Ambos)_  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now  
Hey now

_(Austin)_

Open your eyes

_(Ally)_  
(This is what dreams are made of)

_(Austin)_

shout to the sky

_(Ally)_  
(This is what dreams are made of)

_(Austin)_

Then I see u smiling, I go  
Oh oh oh

_(Ally)_

Yesterday my life was duller  
Now everything's Technicolor

_(Ambos)_  
Hey now

Hey now

_(Austin)_  
This is what dreams are made of

_(Ambos)_

Hey now  
Hey now

_(Ally)_  
This is what dreams are made of

Al principio de la canción Ally estuvo algo nerviosa, pero conforme avanzaba fue perdiendo el miedo, al final resulto espectacular el dueto que hicieron ella y Austin, tanto así que el público los aplaudió y ovacionó.

El resto de la noche transcurrió tranquilamente, ya cuando habían terminado todas las actividades y era hora de ir a dormir, Austin acompaño a Ally hasta el área donde se hacía la división para ir a la cabañas.

- Sabes Ally, quería darte las gracias por cantar esta noche conmigo.

- No Austin, más bien soy yo la que debería darte las gracias por infundirme el valor para hacerlo _(y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla)_

Buenas noches Austin

- Buenas noches Ally _(mientras la veía alejarse)_

Al llegar a su cabaña, Ally vio que tenía un mensaje de texto en su celular:

_No se que pensaras tu, pero para mi esta noche quedara guardada como una de las mejores de mi vida… Buenas noches nuevamente, nos vemos mañana._

Ally sonrío, mientras tecleaba una respuesta:

_Para mi también esta moche será uno de los mejores recuerdos de mi vida. Gracias por todo. Nos vemos mañana, buenas noches para ti también. _

Esa noche a ambos les costaría conciliar el sueño, las emociones sentidas durante el karaoke, y en general los recuerdos de los momentos vividos durante esa primera semana, en la que habían estado más unidos de lo que normalmente estaban desde que se habían conocido, los mantendrían despiertos un par de horas más.

**Espero que les haya gustado la continuación de esta historia, y por favor no se olviden de dejar un review con sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, críticas constructivas, etc. **


	5. Chapter 5

Disculpen por actualizar hasta ahora, pero como ya regrese a clases, la universidad absorbe la mayoría de mi tiempo.

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, y mi agradecimiento va especialmente a quienes me han dejado sus comentarios, sus sugerencias, y han colocado la historia en su lista de favoritos, alertas…

Austin y Ally (la serie, los personajes, etc.) no me pertenece, le pertenece a Disney Channel.

La historia si es de mi propiedad, al igual que los personajes originales….

_Pensamientos _

_(Acciones)_

**Videos, confesiones, fogatas y estrellas. **

- Oye Austin, no se piensas ir a desayunar, pero yo ya me voy.

- Gracias por el aviso Daniel, pero si la próxima vez me puedes despertar antes te lo agradecería.

- De hecho lo iba a hacer, pero estabas soñando con tu novia, o al menos con quien quieres que sea, y quién soy yo para interrumpir los sueños de mi compañero de cabaña.

- ¿De que estas hablando?

- Pues cuando me desperté tenías abrazada tu almohada, y murmurabas algo así como Sally o Annie o Ally o Mary o que se yo, y tenías una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

- No andes inventando cosas, no se a que te refieres.

- Como quieras amigo, yo se lo que vi y oí.

Daniel salió de la cabaña dejando a Austin algo confundido, pero aunque había fingido no saber de que le hablaban, si había soñado con alguien. _Ally y yo sólo somos amigos, colegas, compañeros, no hay nada romántico entre nosotros, ¿verdad? Lo que soñé fue una broma pesada de mi subconsciente…_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, y al ver la pantalla vio que era Ally

- Austin, buenos días. ¿Todo bien?

_- _Buenos días Alls, tranquila todo bien, ¿por qué lo dices?

- Porque falta poco para que se acabe el desayuno, y si no me equivoco hoy es día de pancakes.

- Si, es que me quede dormido y mi compañero de cabaña no se le ocurrió despertarme hasta que ya se iba a desayunar… Hagamos algo, adelántate al comedor nos vemos allá.

- Ok, nos vemos. Si todavía quedan pancakes te guardo algunos.

- Gracias Ally, eres la mejor.

Se encontraba en el comedor sirviendo en un plato pancakes, cuando oyó que alguien le hablaba

- ¿Allyson Dawson?

- Así es, ¿y tú eres?

- Daniel Brown, fuimos compañeros en el kinder y parte de la escuela.

- Cierto, ya me acorde de ti.

- Veo que tu pasión por la música se mantiene, lo que es nuevo para mi es que comieras tanto _(mientras observaba el plato con pancakes y un tazón de cereales con frutas)_

- En realidad mi desayuno sólo es el cereal con frutas, el plato de pancakes es para un amigo que se quedo dormido.

- Ah ya, entiendo… Hoy debe ser el día de quedarse dormido, porque a mi compañero de cabaña le paso lo mismo. En fin, no quiero quitarte más tiempo del desayuno, fue un gusto saludarte, y talvez podamos seguir hablando luego.

- Igualmente Daniel, fue un gusto hablar contigo, nos vemos.

Al poco tiempo llegó Austin, y aunque con un poco de prisa, logró comerse su desayuno. El resto del día había transcurrido normal, hasta ahora…

- Austin! Dame mi celular.

- Claro, en cuanto borre este archivo.

- Es enserio Austin, sabes como odio que cojan mis cosas.

- Ally no te enojes, pero es que…

- Pero… Sabes que, olvídalo. Si Daniel me lo pasó, él debe conservarlo todavía en el celular, así que no importa si lo borras, se lo vuelvo a pedir y listo, aunque todavía no se que es lo que tanto te preocupa de ese video.

- No es nada Alls, tranquila.

- Entonces porque no me dejas verlo, es decir creí que había confianza entre nosotros. Además, no es que nunca te haya visto dormir.

- Por lo mismo Ally, no hay nada interesante, y para que desperdiciar espacio en la memoria de tu celular con algo como esto.

- Porque ya me dio curiosidad, es decir has actuado súper extraño desde que te diste cuenta de que conocía a Daniel y cuando estábamos en el auditorio esperando que llegará Samantha para que nos explicara la actividad nocturna de hoy, y Daniel se me acercó y dijo algo como "Allyson, ya que eres tan amiga de Austin hay un video que tengo de él que estoy seguro te llamará la atención, ¿cuál es tu número?" te pusiste pálido y le hiciste una cara algo asesina a Daniel.

- Por favor Ally, no quiero que lo veas porque se que cuando lo hagas van a venir preguntas, y yo todavía no tengo respuestas para ellas.

- ¿Cómo sabes que voy a preguntar?

- Porque te conozco, y porque yo lo haría estando en tu lugar.

- Esta bien Austin, no veré el video, te lo prometo; pero me tienes que acompañar hoy en la noche después de la fogata a buscar constelaciones en el cielo.

- Acepto Ally, trato hecho. Aquí tienes tu celular.

_Austin esta actuando demasiado raro hoy. ¿Será por lo del video, o habrá algo más? Ósea acaba de aceptar ir a ver constelaciones sin dudarlo, y para él es casi tan aburrido como ir observar nubes. _

- Alls, ¿estás bien? Te quedaste algo pensativa.

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada. 

_- _Ok, te voy a creer. ¿Y que quieres hacer ahora? Por hoy no tenemos más talleres y la fogata no es hasta las 7:00 PM

- Mmm… no se ¿que propones, tienes alguna idea?

- La verdad si, ven acompáñame.

Caminaron un poco, hasta llegar a lo que parecía un mariposario.

- Woww… Austin es hermoso, gracias _(mientras le daba un efusivo abrazo)_

_- _Me alegro que te guste. Si te soy sincero lo descubrí por azar, pero en cuanto lo vi me acorde de ti, "chica mariposa"

- ¿Chica mariposa?

- Si, lo digo por la canción que escribiste cuando estabas en el kinder. Además tú misma eres como una mariposa, has ido cambiando desde el día en que te conocí, y antes que preguntes han sido cambios para bien.

- ¿seguro que he cambiado?

**- **Claro que sí, te has ido volviendo más extrovertida sin perder tu esencia. Ahora ven, vamos a ver más de cerca las mariposas.

Ally rápidamente quedo cautivada por la gran variedad de mariposas que había, todas de hermosos y llamativos colores, de diferentes tamaños; y no sólo observaba las mariposas, sino sus estados anteriores (huevo, oruga y crisálida)

_Alls definitivamente es única, la mayoría de las chicas por no decir que todas, ni de broma se acercarían a observar detalladamente una oruga, y hasta sabe distinguir a las mariposas por su nombre propio. _

- Listo Austin, ya nos podemos ir. De verdad muchas gracias por traerme _(mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla)_

- ¿Y ese beso?

- Por ser el gran chico que eres, por tenerme paciencia, por conocerme tan bien, porque se que me quede absorbida un gran rato viendo las mariposas pero igual no me apuraste, aunque se que no te gustan tanto como a mi.

- Si lo se, soy un gran chico

- ¡Austin! _(mientras rodaba la ojos)_

Salieron del mariposario, y empezaron a caminar rumbo a donde se encontraban las cabañas, cuando llegaron se despidieron acordando que se verían en la cena para posteriormente ir a la fogata y después a ver las estrellas.

Como el día había estado muy caliente, Ally decidió tomar una ducha para refrescarse, cuando salió del baño y después de ponerse ropa limpia decidió que tomaría una pequeña siesta, pero para evitar quedarse dormida pondría la alarma de su celular, lo extraño fue que cuando iba a desbloquearlo le salió con que el código era erróneo, lo volvió a intentar y le salió el mismo mensaje.

_Que raro, si ese es el código, estoy segura, parece como si alguien lo hubiera cambiado… claro seguro fue Austin que no quería que viera el video, pero pudo haberlo normalizado antes de devolvérmelo. En fin, creo que tendré que irlo a buscar para que me lo desbloquee, o también puedo esperarme hasta la cena mmm…no, mejor voy de una vez, pero ya esta empezando a oscurecer y las chicas no podemos ir a la cabaña de los chicos, que hacer…_

En eso la puerta se abrió interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

- Hola Ally

_- _Hola Mary

- Soy yo, o estás muy pensativa.

_- _No es nada, tranquila. Sólo que al gracioso de Austin, se le ocurrió cambiarle a mi celular el código de desbloqueo, y ahora no le puedo usar. 

_- _Ah ya, entiendo. Y supongo que no puedes esperarte hasta la cena para que le preguntes que código nuevo le puso.

- En realidad, esa era una de mis opciones, pero faltan casi dos horas y…

- Tranquila, si te sabes su número te puedo prestar mi celular para que lo llames y se le preguntes; o también yo tengo que ir por unas cosas al deposito para ir armando lo de las actividades nocturnas, y el deposito queda por la cabañas de los chicos, así que si quieres me acompañas y así no rompes ninguna regla y no te tienes que esperar hasta la cena.

- Creo que mejor te acompaño, gracias Mary.

- Con gusto.

Cuando Ally iba llegando a la cabaña de Austin, y estaba por tocar la puerta, se detuvo porque una conversación capto su atención.

- De verdad no se porque te molestas tanto Austin, por lo que me cuentas lograste que Ally no viera el video y además ella te prometió que no lo iba a intentar ver después. Es más, con tu actitud sólo me estas dando la razón.

- Puede ser, pero sabes lo valiosa que es la amistad de Ally para mi, no pienso perderla por nada, _ya una vez me volví naranja y sudoroso por el mismo motivo. _

- A ver si entiendo, eres un cobarde que prefiere quedarse toda la vida como mejor amigo, que atreverse a dar el siguiente paso woww… bueno es tu vida, pero sólo déjame decirte una ultima cosa, admito que hace años no veía a Allyson, pero según recuerdo era una chica con muchas cualidades, y no creo que haya cambiado, además que es muy bonita, así que si no reaccionas puede llegar otro chico que te la robe.

Daniel abrió la puerta para salir de la cabaña, y se encontró que allí de pie estaba Ally, con una cara de sorpresa total.

_Algo me dice que Allyson escucho nuestra conversación, o aunque sea parte de ella. En fin, parece que hoy le llegó a Austin el momento de ser sincero, y dependiendo de cómo acabe todo tendré que dormir por el resto del campamento con un ojo abierto para evitar morir asesinado por mi compañero de cabaña, o talvez todo acabe bien y no sea necesario. _

- Supongo que quieres hablar con Austin, tranquila yo ya me iba. Nos vemos.

- Hasta luego.

_Bien Ally, respira y tranquila. Actúa como si no hubieras oído nada, tú acabas de llegar y sólo quieres que te desbloqueen tu celular. _

- _(tocando la puerta) _Austin soy yo Ally, ¿puedo pasar o no se si prefieres salir?

- Ya salgo, dame un momento.

- _(terminando de abrir la puerta) _¿todo bien, que paso?

- Si tranquilo Austin, no pasa nada. No es que acabará de oír tu conversación con Daniel, ni nada parecido, simplemente vine para ver si me podías desbloquear el celular.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que si me puedes desbloquear el celular, porque la clave que tenía ya no lo desbloquea entonces supongo que se la cambiaste.

- Cierto, préstamelo un momento… veamos… listo, aquí tienes.

- Gracias, y eh Austin, quería saber si… sabes que mejor olvídalo

- _(suspiro) _Sabes Ally, no eres muy buena ocultando cosas, así que se que oíste parte de mi conversación con Daniel, no se que tanto pero lo hiciste. Así que hagamos algo, si quieres mira el video y si todavía quieres seguirme hablando después de haberlo visto, o tienes alguna duda, pues nos vemos en la cena, y si no, pues créeme que lo entenderé… sólo quiero que sepas que fue maravilloso conocerte, y tener la oportunidad de que me consideraras tu mejor amigo _(mientras se acercaba para abrazarla, darle un beso en la cabeza y posteriormente volver a entrar en la cabaña cerrando la puerta). _

Ally se quedó más confundida de lo que ya estaba después de haber oído la conversación.

_¿Qué se supone que hay en ese video? Fue idea mía, o eso sonó como una despedida._

Sin perder más tiempo, se dirigió de regreso a su cabaña para ver el famoso video.

Para ese momento ya había visto el video un par de veces, la verdad se le hacía algo tierno, pero si tenía que admitir que lo que se veía podía sonar como una especie de declaración, es decir en el video lo que se lograba observar era a Austin durmiendo felizmente, mientras abrazaba a su almohada y murmuraba frases como "Ally, Dallas no, tampoco Elliot" "Dez júrame que no le vas a contar a nadie que me gusta Ally" "Ally tú eres la única que hace y a hecho latir mi corazón en realidad… Te amo"

_(Suspiro)_

- Woww… ¿y ese suspiro?

- Mary, me asustaste… pero no es nada, tranquila. Sólo que… mmm… aparentemente yo le gusto a Austin más que como amiga.

- Jajajaja! Eso ya lo se, ¿cuál es la novedad?

- Lo sabías…

- Pues claro, cualquiera que sea un poco observador se puede dar cuenta; y no es porque yo crea que es imposible que entre un chico y una chica haya sólo amistad, porque para mí eso es posible, pero en el caso de ustedes hay algo más que ese sentimiento de mejores amigos.

- Estas hablando como si el sentimiento entre Austin y yo fuera mutuo.

- Es que así es, o lo vas a intentar negar.

- Pues la verdad no estoy segura, es decir hay momentos en los que he llegado a pensar que me gusta Austin más que como mi mejor amigo, pero después me digo que simplemente estoy confundida, es decir él es guapo y tiene muchas cualidades, pero…

- ¿Tienes miedo de admitirlo expresamente, que al final todo fuera una confusión y que tu amistad con él termine arruinada?

- Así es…

- Entiendo… creo que es algo que tarde o temprano van a tener que hablar entre ustedes, pero si te puedo decir que aunque no lo puedas ver ahora claramente, tu ya sabes la respuesta, recuerda que "los amigos son los hermanos que uno escoge" así que, ¿es así como ves a Austin, o lo ves de otra forma?… ah y por cierto, no se te olvide que "quién no se arriesga, no gana". Te dejo para que lo pienses.

Habían pasado cuarenta minutos desde que había comenzado la cena, y Ally no daba señales de aparecer en el comedor.

_Porque de todos los compañeros de cabaña me tenía que tocar el único loco que le gusta filmar a las personas cuando están durmiendo, "Sabías que en los sueños es el subconsciente el que se manifiesta y también transmitimos nuestros sentimientos e ideas cuando componemos o interpretamos, por eso vine en realidad a este campamento, porque algún día yo seré un gran psicólogo, y aquí es un gran lugar para comenzar mi estudio…", y claro tenía que conocer a Ally, y darle el video. _

_Y de verdad mi amistad con Ally va a terminar así, de esta forma, por algo como esto…_

No pudo continuar con sus pensamientos, porque sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

- ¿Ally?

- Si, soy yo ¿esperabas a alguien más?

- No en realidad, no, sólo… sólo pensé que no ibas a venir a cenar, o que al menos me ibas a evitar.

_- _Hoy de cenar hay spaghetti uno de mis platillos favoritos, no veo porque no vendría a cenar… y en cuanto a evitarte, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? No has hecho nada malo, y antes de que preguntes, si, ya vi el video, y creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente, ambos tenemos que ser sinceros el uno con el otro, pero no tiene porque ser ahora. Así que por el momento, cenemos tranquilamente, ¿te parece?

- De acuerdo

La cena es un principio estuvo un poco más silenciosa de lo normal, pero después el ambiente se relajo.

- Ally, ven acércate un momento, tienes una mancha de salsa _(mientras se la limpiaba con una servilleta)_ ¡listo! No se porque siempre que comes algo con salsa te ensucias toda.

- ¡Oye! Tampoco es que siempre me ensucie, y estoy segura que era una mancha pequeña, en cambio usted señor Moon, déjeme informarle que tiene todo un bigote de salsa jajajaja!

- De verdad, ¿dónde?

- Aquí _(mientras se acercaba a limpiárselo con una servilleta)_

Después vino la fogata, la cual estuvo divertida entre comer malvaviscos, cantar canciones y porque no, contar una que otra historia de terror. Bueno aunque sea para la mayoría la parte de las historias de miedo fue entretenida.

- Alls, Alls vamos despierta.

- Ah, ¿Qué pasó?_ (bostezo)_

- Ya se acabo la fogata, te quedaste dormida mientras contaban historias de terror.

- ¿Me perdí de alguna que fuera interesante?

- La verdad no, hubieron algunas originales, pero ninguna que en mi opinión sea memorable.

- De acuerdo, entonces vamos ahora a observar las constelaciones.

Se fueron caminando hasta el comedor, allí estaba Samantha repartiendo los telescopios previo apuntar en una lista quien sería el responsable de devolverlo al día siguiente.

- Bien, aquí tienes tu telescopio Alysson, ahora sólo queda que busques un buen lugar para la observación.

- Gracias.

Mientras iban caminando con dirección a las cabañas para recoger ropa para abrigarse cuando fuera más tarde…

- Ally, ¿tienes alguna idea de a donde podemos ir?

- La verdad había estado pensando en la colina que descubrimos el primer día de campamento.

- Ok.

Llegaron a la colina, curiosamente no habían personas allí. Así que sólo fue cuestión de que Austin ayudara a Ally a subir la colina, acomodaran las cosas que habían llevado y estaban listos para comenzar con la búsqueda de constelaciones.

Cuando ya llevaban casi una hora…

- Ahhh… me rindo, no veo ninguna constelación, te lo juro Ally, no se como haces para encontrarlas en el cielo.

- Jajajaja! Vamos Austin, no seas tan pesimista, un ultimo esfuerzo.

- Esta bien, mmm… veamos… ¿hay alguna constelación que parezca un cucharón de sopa?

- ¿Cucharón de sopa? ¿Dónde?

- Allí _(mientras señalaba las siete estrellas que para él formaban el cucharón de sopa)_

- Austin, esa es la constelación de la Osa Mayor.

- Osa Mayor, woww… en serio que nombres más raros les ponen.

Ally simplemente rodó los ojos, y le dio un ligero codazo, después se quedaron un rato más en silencio.

- _(suspiro) _Sabes Ally, ya se que viste el video, y también se que oíste parte de mi conversación con Daniel, y no voy a negar ni lo que viste en el video, ni lo que llegaste a oír, pero si te soy sincero, estoy algo confundido, quiero decir eres una chica maravillosa, llena de cualidades y también eres hermosa; pero ante todo eres mi mejor amiga, por nada del mundo quiero perderte y…

- Shhh… tranquilo, no te preocupes.

- Pero…

- Déjame terminar por favor. Te digo que no te preocupes porque yo también estoy algo confundida, es decir tú también eres mi mejor amigo, pero no voy a negar que seas un chico muy guapo, pero más allá de eso tienes cualidades que te hacen único y especial. Así que, que te parece si dejamos que las cosas fluyan naturalmente entre nosotros, y si algo tiene que pasar, pues que pase.

- Estas diciendo en otras palabras, que dejemos que el destino siga su rumbo.

- Así es.

- De acuerdo.

Se quedaron un rato más viendo el cielo estrellado, hasta que ya el frío se empezó a volver insoportable a pesar de que estaban abrigados, por lo que decidieron que era hora de que cada uno regresara a su cabaña.

**Espero que les haya gustado la continuación de esta historia, y por favor no se olviden de dejar un review con sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, críticas constructivas, etc. **

**Y para aquellos que quieran leer un poco más de romance, pues espérenlo próximamente, aunque si les soy sincera creo que nuestros protagonistas van por buen camino. **


	6. Chapter 6

Disculpen por actualizar hasta ahora, pero las clases y deberes de la universidad absorben la mayoría de mi tiempo.

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, y mi agradecimiento va especialmente a quienes me han dejado sus comentarios, sus sugerencias, y han colocado la historia en su lista de favoritos, alertas…

Austin y Ally (la serie, los personajes, etc.) no me pertenece, le pertenece a Disney Channel.

La historia si es de mi propiedad, al igual que los personajes originales….

_Pensamientos _

_(Acciones)_

**En la playa**

Ese fin de semana todos los chicos junto con los consejeros se habían ido a la playa que quedaba como a un kilómetro de distancia del campamento.

Durante la mañana harían diferentes competencias, y en la tarde cada uno ya sería libre de hacer la actividad que quisiera, regresando por ahí de las 5:00 p.m. al campamento.

La primera competencia fue la de hacer castillos de arena en parejas.

- Austin, ¿tu crees que ganemos?

- Por supuesto que si Alls, nuestro castillo no sólo es el más original de todos, también es el único que tiene una princesa.

- ¿princesa?

- Así es, la princesa Ally

- Awww… Austin eres tan tierno… pero sabes si yo soy la princesa, tú serías el príncipe

_(Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas de ambos, por el significado que podrían tener las palabras que acababan de decir)_

En eso se acercaron los evaluadores de la competencia, observaron el casillo, tomaron notas y continuaron con su camino para evaluar al siguiente castillo.

- Sabes Alls, no se si ya te lo habré dicho, pero realmente me alegro de que hayas venido a este campamento conmigo.

- Mmm… creo que si me lo has dicho antes, pero igual me gusta que me lo recuerdes; y por si te los estas preguntando, yo también me alegro de haber venido a este campamento contigo.

En eso se oyó que alguien encendía un megáfono

- Bueno jóvenes, después de haber observado todos los castillos y haber deliberado entre nosotros, los ganadores son:

En tercer lugar: Daniel y Haylie.

En segundo lugar: Arthur y Jessica.

Y en primer lugar: Austin y Ally.

- Austin ganamos, ganamos _(mientras le daba un abrazo)_

- Así es Alls _(mientras le respondía el abrazo)_

La emoción era en realidad por el hecho de haber ganado como equipo, no tanto por los premios, ya que estos en realidad eran simbólicos, es decir a todos se les daba un certificado indicando en que lugar habían quedado, además respectivamente el tercer, segundo y primer lugar recibía cada uno de los integrantes: una gorra, una camiseta y ambas cosas.

Después de ese concurso siguió el de voleibol, ese era en grupos de cuatro así que Austin y Ally hicieron equipo con Daniel y su hermana Haylie. Los mini partidos de voleibol estuvieron divertidos, y los cuatro demostraron tener cierto talento. Al final quedaron en cuarto lugar de veinticinco equipos.

Después de los mini partidos llegó la hora de ir a almorzar. Ese día el almuerzo serían hamburguesas.

- Mmm… No se si será el hambre, pero estás hamburguesas están deliciosas.

- Si… La verdad están muy buenas, sólo les faltan pepinillos para ser perfectas.

- ¿pepinillos?

- Así es pepinillos

- Ah ya se, te refieres a algo como esto _(mientras saco un tarro de pepinillos). _

- ¡Pepinillos! Gracias Austin, eres el mejor, ¿pero como los conseguiste?

- Mmm… digamos que por casualidad oí que para la actividad en la playa iban a haber hamburguesas, y se que amas comerlas con extra de pepinillos, entonces le pedí a Marie si me podía conseguir un frasco de pepinillos ya que ella como consejera tenía acceso a la comida.

- Ok, entiendo. Entonces le daré las gracias a Mary la próxima vez que la vea… pero sobre todo se que el mayor merito es para ti, así que ¡Gracias! _(y se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla)_

- _(algo sonrojado) _Con mucho gusto Alls, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Siguieron comiendo tranquilamente, charlando ocasionalmente y riéndose de las ocurrencias del otro.

- Alls, y ya has pensado que te gustaría hacer en las horas libres que tenemos antes de regresar al campamento.

- Creo que buscare algún lugar con sombra desde donde pueda ver el mar y me sentare a observarlo, y talvez escriba un poco en mi cuaderno.

- O puedes ir a surfear conmigo.

- Mmm… déjame pensarlo... creo que prefiero quedarme descansando bajo alguna sombra.

- Alls por favor _(mientras le hace ojos de perrito)_

- ¡Austin! Eso es hacer trampa, además no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo surfear

- Eso no es problema, yo te puedo enseñar.

- Supongo que si, pero tampoco se nadar muy bien que digamos.

No pudieron seguir hablando porque en eso se acercó Marie que venia con una cara realmente preocupada.

- Chicos, disculpen que los interrumpa. ¿Ally me puedes acompañar un momento?

- Claro Mary

_(Mientras iban caminando)_ por cierto, gracias por lo de los pepinillos, Austin me contó que lo ayudaste a conseguirlos.

- Ah con gusto. Supongo que te preguntaras porque te vine a buscar.

- La verdad si. No me digas que paso algo grave.

- Creo que eso lo tendrás que definir tu. No se como paso, pero resulta que alguien abrió el casillero donde habías guardado tus cosas. Talvez no se haya perdido nada, y si falta algo nadie mejor que tu para saber que fue lo que trajiste y que es lo que falta.

Llegaron al área de los casilleros, ahí abierto esta el que le había tocado a Ally.

- Guarde tu bolso en mi casillero, pero como te dije no se si faltara algo.

Ally comenzó a revisar, ahí estaba su cartera, su celular, incluso un paño que había llevado, y una mudada de cambio, estaba casi todo, sólo faltaba una cosa: su cuaderno.

- Ally ¿te hace falta alguna cosa?

- Si, mi cuaderno; pero ya se donde puede estar _(y le extendió la nota que había encontrado entre sus cosas). _

"_Me encantaría poder ver la cara que tienes en este momento, debe ser patética igual que tu. Aunque me la puedo imaginar. _

_Se que no sabes quien soy, y eso hace que la situación sea más divertida, al menos para mi. _

_Supongo que quieres recuperar tu cuaderno, pues bien te diré donde esta para que veas que no soy tan mala como debes estar pensando que soy: en algún lugar del ancho mar. _

_Aunque ahora que lo pienso creo que si soy mala. _

_Jajajajaja!" _

Para cuando Marie termino de leer la nota, ya Ally se había ido.

Cuando Marie iba saliendo del área donde se encontraban los casilleros se encontró con Austin.

- Austin, de casualidad no has visto a Ally.

- No te entiendo, se supone que ella estaba contigo. Más bien por eso vine, me dijieron que ustedes habían venido en esta dirección.

- Como bien dijiste estaba conmigo. La fui a buscar porque alguien abrió el casillero donde ella guardo sus cosas, y al final descubrimos que lo que se llevaron fue su cuaderno.

- Oh no

- Así es, y fue peor cuando Ally termino de leer esta nota que le dejaron _(y se la paso para que la leyera)_

En cuanto Austin termino de leer la nota, salió corriendo en dirección al mar.

_Ally por favor, no cometas ninguna locura. Se que ese cuaderno es tu posesión más preciada, pero por lo que más quieras no arriesgues tu vida, tu no sabes nadar bien. _

En cuanto llegó al mar, empezó a buscar con la vista a Ally. Siguiendo sus instintos se fue del lado del muelle. En cuanto llegó la encontró, ya se había adentrado lo suficiente para que resultara peligroso hasta para una persona que tenía cierta habilidad para nadar.

Mientras tanto Ally había logrado encontrar su cuaderno, sin pensarlo se había metido al mar (básicamente llevada por la adrenalina del momento) para recuperarlo en cuanto lo logró vislumbrar, el problema fue que después de tenerlo en sus manos, la golpeo la realidad de cuanto se había adentrado en el mar.

Austin para ese momento ya se había empezado a adentrar en el mar, pero en cuanto vio que las olas estaban revolcando a Ally, acelero lo más que pudo hasta llegar a donde ella. La rodeo con uno de sus brazos, y comenzó el viaje de regreso, el problema era que por más liviana y pequeña que fuera Ally, el sólo contar con un brazo para impulsarse le estaba complicando a Austin el regreso, pero finalmente logro llegar con ella a la orilla y ahí fue donde se percato plenamente de algo: Ally venia inconciente.

- Alls, Alls vamos reacciona _(mientras le daba palmatidas en la mejilla, y le quitaba el cabello de la cara)_

Como no reaccionaba y temiendo lo peor acerco su oído a su corazón. Tuvo que concentrarse para oírlo, porque los latidos eran débiles. Así que sin perder más tiempo empezó a darle respiración boca a boca. Al momento Ally comenzó a toser, botando un poco de agua salada que había tragado.

- Dios mío, Alls casi me matas del susto. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Algo mareada, y me arden un poco los ojos y la garganta; pero mira rescate mi cuaderno, y parece que el agua de mar no lo dañó tanto como creí.

- Alls no vuelvas a hacer algo parecido a lo que acabas de hacer hoy. Se que tu cuaderno es tu posesión más preciada, pero igual no vale la pena que pierdas tu vida por ello.

- Pero Austin…

- Shhh… no discuta conmigo señorita Dawson. Por ahora creo que lo mejor es que te cambias de ropa, y tal vez descanses un poco. Después podemos seguir hablando.

- De acuerdo. Por cierto, gracias por rescatarme, definitivamente eres mi súper héroe.

Se pusieron de pie para empezar a caminar de regreso a los casilleros. Austin llevaba a Ally abrazada, para darle cierto apoyo.

- Sabes Alls, yo siempre voy a estar para lo que me necesites. Siempre te voy a cuidar y proteger; pero también te pido, más bien te suplico que no arriesgues nunca más tu vida de esa forma. Si algo te llegara a pasar no se que haría.

En ese momento Austin tomó una decisión. Dejo de caminar, separó ligeramente a Ally, le acomodó un mechón de cabello que tenía en el rostro aprovechando para acariciarle la mejilla, y se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios. Ally se sorprendió por un momento, pero al instante cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la tierna caricia. Cuando Austin se alejó, ella fue la que se puso de puntillas, para darle un beso en los labios a él.

Después de que se separaran, siguieron caminando ambos con una sonrisa algo boba en el rostro. En ese instante las palabras sobraban.

Finalmente llegaron a los casilleros, ahí se encontraron con la sorpresa de que ya habían descubierto quien había abierto el casillero de Ally y hurtado su cuaderno. Resulto que era Taylor, la hermana mayor de Tilly. Ella mediante un espejo había visto la combinación que Ally le puso al candado, después cuando nadie la veía sacó el cuaderno, dejó la carta y lo fue a tirar al mar. Quién la logró descubrir fue Haylie que cuando estaba en el baño oyó la conversación telefónica que estaba teniendo esta con su hermana, donde le contaba todo lo que había hecho para vengarla.

Como es de suponer Taylor fue expulsada del campamento, no sin antes ser obligada a darle una disculpa pública a Ally.

**Espero que les haya gustado la continuación de esta historia, y por favor no se olviden de dejar un review con sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, críticas constructivas, etc. **


	7. Chapter 7

Disculpen por actualizar hasta ahora, pero estoy en finales de semestre en la universidad (trabajos, exámenes). Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, y mi agradecimiento va especialmente a quienes me han dejado sus comentarios, sus sugerencias, y han colocado la historia en su lista de favoritos, alertas… Realmente ustedes me inspiran a continuar con la historia.

Austin y Ally (la serie, los personajes, etc.) no me pertenece, le pertenece a Disney Channel.

La historia si es de mi propiedad, al igual que los personajes originales….

_Pensamientos _

_(Acciones)_

**Amigas, viejos temores y lluvia. **

Ally se encontraba hablando en ese momento con Trish por medio de una video – conferencia.

- Y bien Ally, cuéntame como ha estado ese campamento. Creo que ya me he quejado mucho de mi familia contigo.

- Mmm… ¿Cómo que te gustaría que te contara?

- No se, eventos importantes, nuevos amigos que hayan hecho…

- Ok veamos… Mi compañera de cabaña es nuestra consejera de canto se llama Bella Marie Sunshine, pero le decimos Mary, es una chica súper amable, alegre, extrovertida y sincera, es dos años mayor que nosotras. Ella es aparte de Austin con quién mejor me llevo en este campamento, aunque en general todos son súper amables.

También esta Daniel Brown no se si te acordaras de él, fue nuestro compañero en kinder y parte de la escuela.

- Mmm… me parece recordarlo ¿qué paso con él?

- Bueno él es el compañero de cabaña de Austin. Quiere ser psicólogo algún día, pero vino a este campamento porque una buena forma de conocer a las personas es mediante la música, ya sabes como compones o interpretas. Además tenía que acompañar a su hermana menor Haylie.

- Ok entiendo, pero no ha habido ningún problema entre ustedes.

- Bueno, conmigo no, pero con Austin tuvo un pequeño desacuerdo pero ahora todo esta bien.

- ¿y que fue lo que pasó con Austin?

- El tenía un video de Austin algo comprometedor y me lo pasó a mí.

- No entiendo Austin te cuenta todo a ti, que podría ser tan grave para que se molestara porque te pasaran ese video.

- Bueno empecemos porque el video era de Austin durmiendo, Daniel cree que cuando uno duerme se libera el subconsciente que muestra lo que realmente piensas. En fin, ese no es el punto, lo que a Austin le molestó es que en ese video él decía entre sueños que yo le gustaba, que era la única chica que hacía latir su corazón realmente, y refunfuñaba contra Dallas y Elliot.

- Y a él le dio miedo que eso dañara su amistad.

- Así es

- Pero no se daño, ¿verdad?

- No, al principio no sentimos algo incómodos. Digamos que más que todo porque ambos teníamos nuestro sentimientos algo confundidos, pero ahora ya se aclararon y todo esta bien.

- y…

- No se, que más quieres que te cuente.

- Ya ustedes aclararon sus sentimientos, entonces como están ahora. Es decir, siguen siendo mejores amigos, o ahora son amigos con derecho, novios…

- Entiendo, ¿tu que crees que seamos?

- No se… ¿amigos con derecho?

- ¡Trish!

- Lo se, era broma. Tú no eres tan liberal y tampoco creo que Austin lo sea. Entonces ustedes…

- Somos oficialmente novios desde hace una semana.

- Al fin, ya estaba empezando a considerar encerrarlos en una habitación llena de muérdago o algo así…

- Trish, eres imposible.

- Lo se, soy única. En conclusión su status ahora es compañeros –socios - mejores amigos - novios.

- Así es.

- Woww… cuando regresemos al colegio el Club de Fans de Austin Moon se va a morir al descubrir que ya no esta disponible, y espérate a que la prensa se entere porque van a enloquecer. Por tu bien te aconsejo que vayas superando tu pánico escénico porque si te costaba pasar desapercibida como su compositora, olvídate de hacerlo siendo su novia.

- Lo se Trish, pero tranquila ya he estado trabajando en eso.

- ¿Y cómo es eso de que has estado trabajando en tu pánico escénico?

- Bueno, a principios del campamento canté a dueto con Austin frente a todos, pero claro llevaba un antifaz, pero algo es algo.

Ahora Austin y yo junto a otros compañeros del campamento vamos a hacer una gran presentación final. En ella tengo que cantar y bailar…

- Espero un momento, ¿tú vas a bailar?

- Si, así es. Andrew nuestro consejero de baile me ha ayudado mucho y por supuesto que también Austin.

- Woww… Parece que la Allyson Margaret Dawson que se fue al campamento, es diferente a la que va a regresar.

Tan entretenidas estaban en la conversación que no se dieron cuenta que Austin acaba de entrar a la habitación.

- ¿Margaret?

- Si Austin ese es mi segundo nombre… un momento hace cuanto que estas aquí.

- Acabo de llegar, justamente cuando Trish decía tu nombre completo.

- (Trish) Hola Austin, por cierto ya Ally me contó la buena noticia, felicidades.

- Hola Trish, y muchas gracias.

- (Trish) Bueno chicos, me tengo que ir. Creo que mi tía acaba de llegar, y se supone que yo estaba cuidando a su hija.

_(Y se desconectó el video - chat)_

- Así que Allyson Margaret Dawson, me gusta ese nombre. Tus papás si saben escoger segundos nombres, no como los míos.

- Mónica es un bonito nombre.

- ¿Enserio Ally? Es un nombre de chica.

- Ok, esta bien. Es algo extraño que te hayan puesto ese nombre, pero no se talvez querían que llevaras un nombre con "M"

- Claro, y como no hay nombres de chico con "M"

- Ok, tienes razón… y por cierto, ¿me andabas buscando para algo?

- Así es, pero primero me tienes que dar un beso.

- Y si no quiero.

- Entonces te lo robo.

-¿Enserio?

- Enserio.

- Ok, entonces creo que tendrás que atraparme primero. _(y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, mientras se iba riendo)_

Austin no tardo en atraparla. Cuando lo hizo, la abrazo por la espalda y le susurro al oído "Te tengo", para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Creo que alguien me debe un beso.

- _(Dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa) _Lo se y sabes que no me gusta decepcionar a las personas y mucho menos a ti.

Ally rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Austin, mientras el ponía sus manos alrededor de la cintura de ella. Después se fueron acercando lentamente hasta terminar besándose.

El beso no era acelerado, ni pasional. Más bien era tranquilo y pausado, pero eso si cargado de sentimiento. En realidad siempre era así cuando se besan, se tomaban su tiempo para disfrutar de la caricia.

Finalmente se separaron, ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Y ahora dime, ¿qué era eso tan importante que me querías decir?

- No se si sea importante o no, simplemente Samantha convoco una reunión para todos los que vamos a participar en la presentación final a las 2:30 pm.

- _(Mirando su reloj) _¡Austin! Son las 2:29 pm., vamos a llegar tarde

- Tranquila Alls, recuerda que Samantha no es muy puntual que digamos.

- Lo se, pero igual… _(Suspiro)_

- Confía en mí, vas a ver que vamos a llegar antes que ella _(y la cogió de la mano para salir corriendo)_

Finalmente llegaron al auditorio que era donde se iba a realizar la reunión y como predijo Austin, Samantha todavía no había llegado. Finalmente quince minutos después de la hora acordada llegó.

- Hola jóvenes, en primer lugar quiero felicitarlos estuve en su ultimo ensayo y realmente me gusto lo que observe.

Supongo que se estarán preguntando para que les pedí que vinieran, en fin, el motivo tiene que ver un poco con lo que les acabo de decir. Observe tanto talento entre ustedes y viendo sus boletas de inscripción al campamento, me di cuenta que muchos de ustedes ahora en setiembre iniciaran su último año de secundaria, antes de ir a la universidad y los más jóvenes están a solo dos años de ella. Por ello, es que hable con el departamento de admisión de Juilliard y ellos quedaron de enviar representantes para observar la presentación final para que tomen notas, y tenerlas en cuenta si alguno de ustedes aplica para ingresar a esa universidad.

Después de la noticia se hizo un silencio general, pero poco a poco el auditorio se empezó a llenar de cuchicheos.

- Bueno parece que les emocionó la noticia, por un momento me asuste cuando no decían nada. En realidad eso era lo que les tenía que comunicar, sigan trabajando duro y no se olviden que después de la cena habrán actividades nocturnas. _(Y se retiro)_

_- _(Austin) Alls que genial, ¿verdad?

Pero Ally no le respondía, es más estaba con la cabeza agachada, más pálida de lo normal y con un ligero temblor.

- Ally por favor, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Dime algo? _(ahí lo tomó de la barbilla delicadamente para subirle la cabeza, y se asustó más al ver que silenciosas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas)_

- (David) Si no me equivoco entró en estado de shock, pero ¿por qué?

Austin estaba por preguntarle a David a que se refería, cuando Ally decidió hablar.

- Tranquilo Austin estoy bien, sólo que… no voy a poder hacerlo. _(y salió corriendo)_

Austin estaba por salir corriendo detrás de ella, cuando David lo detuvo.

- Déjala un rato sola eso es lo que ella necesita ahora, cuando se tranquilice hablara contigo.

- Te agradezco el consejo David, pero creo que conozco a Ally mejor que tú. _(Y salió corriendo para ir a buscarla)_

- (Haylie) Ay hermano, creo que algún día serás un gran psicólogo, pero todavía tienes que aprender un poco más de las relaciones humanas. Definitivamente necesitas una novia jajajaja! _(y se retiró del auditorio)_

Austin había logrado alcanzar a Ally. Actualmente se encontraban sentados en la colina hablando.

- Debes estar pensando que estoy loca.

- Jamás pensaría eso de ti Alls, pero ahora podrías explicarme que fue lo que te puso así.

- _(suspiro)_ tengo miedo.

- ¿miedo? No te entiendo.

- Tú y yo queremos ir a Juilliard

- Así es…

- y estoy segura que muchos de nuestros compañeros de campamento también.

- Supongo… ¿pero que tiene que ver eso?

- Lo que nos dijo Samantha hoy, ya sabes que van a venir representantes de Juilliard a ver nuestra presentación, es un arma de doble filo es decir, si lo hacemos perfecto esto aumentara nuestras posibilidades de ser admitidos cuando presentemos nuestra solicitud, pero de lo contrario se nos cerrara esa puerta casi automáticamente.

- Vamos Alls, ya hemos hablado de esto "Arriesgate, derriba los muros"

- Austin no lo ves, somos los protagonistas. Tú ya eras fantástico bailando y cantando desde mucho antes de venir a este campamento, no vas a arriesgar ni tu futuro, ni el de nadie; en cambio yo…

- ¡Alysson Margaret Dawson! Tu eres la chica más talentosa que conozco, y si obtuviste el papel protagónico fue porque tenías las habilidades para ello.

- Pero…

- Pero nada. Lo has estado haciendo fantástico durante los ensayos y estoy seguro que lo vas a hacer extraordinario el día de la presentación.

- ¿Y si cometo algún error que afecte a los demás?

- Alls por favor, no intentes cargar con toda la responsabilidad. Sólo preocúpate por deslumbrar a todos con tu actuación y que cada uno se encargue de su parte.

- pero…

- en el caso de que cometieras un error, cosa que se que no va a suceder, actúa como si nada hubiera pasado y continua, no te quedes callada de golpe, ni pares en seco. Eso es lo que yo hago.

- ¿Lo que tu haces?

- Claro, no me digas que tú crees que yo nunca me he equivocado en el escenario.

- _(sonrojada) _La verdad si.

- Me halagas que lo creas, pero la verdad es que me he equivocado un par de veces. Así que ya sabes cual es el truco y viste que realmente funciona, tú no te habías dado cuenta de que yo me había equivocado.

- _(suspiro) _gracias Austin, eres el mejor. Soy afortunada de que estés conmigo.

- Te equivocas, yo soy el afortunado te haberte conocido… entonces, ¿todo bien ahora?

- Todo bien.

Austin gentilmente comenzó a limpiarle los rastros de lagrimas, al finalizar con cada mejilla le dio un beso a cada una, después le beso la frente, para finalmente abrazarla mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Al rato se percato que Ally se había quedado dormida, así que la acomodo mejor sobre su pecho y la dejo descansar, no había prisa alguna en que despertara. Al final, él también se quedó dormido.

Llevaba un rato despierta, pero no había querido despertar a su novio, tenía que admitir que le agradaba verlo dormir, se veía realmente atractivo y transmitía tranquilidad el sólo observarlo, además como estaba recostada a su pecho podía oír perfectamente el latido de su corazón y eso le gustaba, realmente la relajaba.

Ya se estaba volviendo a dormir cuando una gota de agua cayó sobre su mejilla, sólo para confirmar dirigió su vista a las nubes _definitivamente va a llover, _así que decidió despertar a Austin. Se enderezó un poco para darle un beso en los labios.

- _(Con una sonrisa) _Woww… nunca me habían despertado así, pero definitivamente me gusta_ (Y ahora fue él el que la besó a ella)_.

Ally en un principio trato de resistirse, es decir no es que le disgustara que su novio la besara, pero realmente no quería mojarse, pero cada vez que ella intentaba hablar Austin la callaba con un beso. Finalmente un trueno hizo que ambos pegaran un salto y se separaran.

- Va a llover y muy fuerte.

- Lo se, era lo que estaba tratando de decirte.

Austin se puso de pie, y le dio la mano para ayudarla. Mientras iban de regreso a las cabañas les agarró la lluvia. Finalmente llegaron a la sección donde se dividían las cabañas.

- Nos vemos en la cena, y después decidimos en cual de todas las actividades nocturnas del campamento participar. ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo Alls _(y antes de soltarle la mano, le dio un beso en la mejilla)_.

**Espero que les haya gustado la continuación de esta historia, y por favor no se olviden de dejar un review con sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, críticas constructivas, etc. **


End file.
